Various types of communication systems can transmit and receive data as information in a signal. Some communication systems include interfaces between different communication networks. One example is a communication system for transmitting data over a power distribution network. The system can receive a data signal and then transmit the data signal onto a communication medium that includes cables and other mechanisms for delivering power. Another example is a telecommunications network that includes various types of communication mediums between which a transceiver can provide an interface.
In each example, the interfacing devices, such as transceivers and amplifiers, may be configured or otherwise controlled infrequently. For example, the devices may be configured during installation or configured after installation, such as by a technician, to modify various characteristics of device functions. Examples of characteristics may include amplification level, type of signal transmission, and frequency band of transmission.
Current methods for configuring devices may be unable to modify characteristics dynamically, based on current information about the communications network or other information. Furthermore, current methods for configuring devices may be unable to modify characteristics via a remote command center.
Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable that can allow characteristics of device functions to be configured remotely and, at least optionally, configured based on relatively current network information. Systems and methods may also be desirable that can be implemented using most current devices without requiring a complete replacement of a current system.